Guerrera del Sol Libro de Sakura
by Inari nun
Summary: Sakura Haruno es una guerrera, lamentablemente no de sangre noble. Debido a eso, Sakura se ha esforzado para ser reconocida por el Dios del Sol, su creador. Sakura demostró ser fuerte, es reconocida como una de los guerreros del Sol a lado de sus camaradas los Uchiha. Por motivo de su gran valentía, Inoichi Yamanaka, el dios del Sol, la manda a la tierra en busca de su hija Ino.
1. Prólogo.

Prólogo.

Declaimer: Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo solo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.

Sakura fue creada por el dios del Sol como una doncella. El único propósito de su existencia era ser cortejada por algún guerrero del Sol, para dar a luz hijos en un futuro y crear más guerreros.

Sakura decidió seguir su propio camino, ella no quería ser una muñeca bonita, un objeto para satisfacer los deseos de otros. Ella fue más allá, fue valiente.

Comenzó a entrenar por sí misma, entrando a los campos de entrenamiento de los Uchiha por las noches, esperando que estos no la descubrieran. Pronto conoció a Shisui Uchiha, y le demostró que era una mujer con una fuerza sobrenatural. Shisui quiso entrenarla, Sakura aceptó entusiasmada.

Shisui Uchiha estaba enamorado de Sakura, y quiso hacer todo lo posible por ayudarla. Le pidió a su primo Obito que hablara bien de Sakura con la diosa del Sol, Obito siempre había tenido una buena relación con su diosa.

Fue así como la diosa del Sol, Tsunade, conoció la increíble historia de Sakura Haruno. Tsunade siempre fue bondadosa, llamó un día a Sakura y le concedió habilidades especiales. Poderes que solo la diosa poseía. Después la tomó como su discípula.

Sakura se volvió una guerrera fuerte, tanto que su propio dios la reconoció y le dió un lugar junto a los guerreros del Sol, los Uchiha.

Ahora Sakura tiene una misión especial, recuperar a la hija del dios del Sol. Ino ha escapado a la tierra. Inoichi cree que ella podrá encontrar a su hija, al ser su mejor amiga y quien tal vez la conoce mejor.

—Estaré bien Shisui— habló la pelirosa ante la intensa mirada de su prometido. Sakura estaba terminando de guardar sus dagas en la bolsa trasera que colgaba de su cinturón.

La armadura de Sakura no era muy diferente de las de los miembros masculinos de su equipo. Su uniforme consistía en una armadura dorada que cubría su pecho sobre una camisa negra. Su pantalón era del mismo color que la blusa, también tenía una cinta atada un poco más arriba de la rodilla, ahí tenía una pequeña bolsa donde guardaba medicinas. Dos guardias de metal en color dorado cubrían sus brazos, sus guantes eran oscuros. Algo más que resaltaba eran sus sandalias, algo que los guerreros del Sol habían imitado de los ninjas que existieron en la tierra. En la parte trasera de su cinturón guardaban más armas pequeñas para batalla. En la espalda de Sakura colgaba untantō. La blusa negra de Sakura solo dejaba sus hombros descubiertos.

—Toma— Shisui se posicionó detrás de ella para colocarle su collar de compromiso. El Uchiha se había esforzado por buscar una gema que estuviera a la altura de su amada, al final se decidió por un ópalo amarillo que era rodeada por una delgada cadena —Llévalo contigo.

—Gracias Shisui-kun— ella acarició su collar con anhelo, realmente estaba esperando a que el día de su boda llegara. Amaba a Shisui por haber sido el primero en confiar en ella, y por nunca dejar de apoyarla.

—Si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en llamarme— Shisui le mostró su propio collar de compromiso —Itachi los ha encantado. Las gemas están conectadas.

—Eso esta bien, pero olvida tu idea de ir a la tierra— Sakura sonó un poco altanera al hablar —No necesitaré tu ayuda Shisui-kun.

—Si, claro— él sonrió de manera burlona —Ya quiero ver tu cara cuando tengas que tragarte tus palabras.

Ella infló sus mejillas, estuvo por seguir con su pequeño juego cuando Naruto entró al salón de tácticas de los Uchiha. Interrumpiendo por completo la escena de los enamorados.

—Sakura-chan— el rubio entró algo alterado al salón, gritando el nombre de su amiga.

—Oye— Shisui lo señaló con su dedo índice —¿Quién te dejó entrar?

—Eso no es importante en este momento— contestó Naruto —Sakura-chan— el rubio tomó las manos de su amiga ante la mirada furiosa de Shisui.

—¿S-si?

—Encuentra a Ino, por favor— le pidió con ojos suplicantes.

—Te lo prometo Naruto, encontraré a Ino.

—Sabes que me gustaría ir contigo a buscarla, pero Inoichi no me dejó acompañarte.

—Deberías tenerle más respeto al padre de tu prometida— murmuró Shisui de mal humor, tanto por la falta de un sufijo en el nombre de su dios como por la confianza con que trataba a Sakura.

—Shisui— le advirtió Sakura en voz baja. Naruto había sido creado como un guerrero, futuro esposo de la hija del dios del Sol. Era probable que después se convertiría en la mano derecha de Inoichi.

—Sakura, hay algo que debes saber antes de irte— Naruto cambió drásticamente de actitud, ahora parecía más serio. El Uzumaki se aseguró de que nadie más estuviera escuchado para hablar de nuevo —Ino fue a la tierra porque sospecha que su hermana sigue viva. La esta buscando.

Sakura y Shisui lo miraron con gran impresión —Naruto— si las miradas mataran, seguramente Shisui habría acabado con Naruto —Tenemos prohibido hablar de la hermana de Ino-sama.

—Pero ella sigue con vida, todos lo han sospechado— murmuró el rubio —La última vez que el general Toneri y sus hombres atacaron a Ino, él nos exigió que le dijeran donde tenían a la hija de Hiashi. Ellos están buscando a su diosa.

—¿Ino le creyó?— preguntó Sakura confundida, Ino no era tan crédula.

—Si, lo peor fue que Ino no sabía que se trataba de su hermana. Ya sabes, como nosotros nunca hablamos sobre lo sucedido. Toneri le dijo que la diosa que estaban buscando era su hermana.

—Esto es más serio de lo que pensé— reconoció Sakura. Llegó a pensar que tal vez sería más difícil.

—Ino tuvo una discusión con Inoichi antes de escapar, por eso creo que se fue para buscar a su hermana.

Sakura dió un largo suspiro, ahora su misión sería más complicada. Para encontrar a Ino tendría que buscar también a la nieta de la diosa de la luna, la hermana de Ino. La mujer que Toneri Otsutsuki también estaba buscando. Encontrarse con el general Toneri sería realmente peligroso.

—Gracias por decírmelo Naruto— Sakura le sonrió mientras apretaba su hombro.

Esta historia tratara de todo el poder femenino de Sakura 3

Para ser sincera me inspire en varias caricaturas y animes que solía ver cuando era niña uwu así que tal vez vean algunas referencias

En la historia se irán explicando varias cosas, pero si tienen preguntas trataré de responderlas :D

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización ;)


	2. Capítulo I: La llegada a la tierra

Declaimer: Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo solo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.

Sakura llegó al planeta tierra, completa, para su buena suerte. En su muñeca tenía un reloj, el cual le servía para diferentes cosas. Una de ellas era tomar notas.

—Bitácora, es verano del presente año. La máquina de teletransportación de Itachi funciona a la perfección. Estoy completa— Sakura rió un poco por su propia broma, tapando el reloj para que su risa no se escuchara —Aterricé a las afueras de una ciudad, iré a investigar un poco. No tengo alguna referencia, así que no sabría por donde comenzar a buscar. Haré una nueva observación si encuentro alguna pista del paradero de Ino-sama.

Sakura detuvo la grabación, acarició su collar de compromiso unos segundos antes de comenzar a caminar. Era la primera vez que tenía una misión fuera del Sol, la primera vez que lo hacía ella sola. No quería fallarle a Inoichi. Temía también por la vida de su mejor amiga, si Ino buscaba a la nieta deKaguya, eso solo significaba que se terminarían encontrando con el general Toneri. Y el general Toneri era uno de los guerreros más fuertes de la Luna, ella no estaba completamente segura de poder vencerlo.

Por lo menos gracias a Naruto tenía una pista, si encontraba a la segunda hija de su diosa Tsunade, era probable que también encontrará a Ino. Eso fue algo que prefirió omitir en su bitácora.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hinata y HanabiHyūga son dos hermanas, huérfanas desde que la mayor tenía tan solo cinco años. Ambas lograron manejar la fortuna que su padre les dejó solo hasta que Hinata cumplió dieciocho años. Un mayordomo llamado Chōza Akimichi, fue el encargado de cuidar de las hermanas desde temprana edad. De esa manera Hinata conoció a su mejor amigo,ChōjiAkimichi.

Hiashi había entrenado a Hinata desde que era pequeña, en un arte que solo él y su hermano habían logrado descubrir. Tan solo tenían que tocar ciertas partes del cuerpo humano y estás quedaban paralizadas, al menos por unas horas. Al morir su padre, Hinata comenzó a investigar el cuerpo humano por su cuenta, deduciendo el secreto de la técnica por ella misma. Ese sería el arte que estaría perfeccionando toda su vida, y que después le enseñaría a su hermana menor.

Hanabi al solo tener trece años, no era tan ágil como su hermana en ese sentido, pero la pequeña no se rendía, gracias a las armas que su hermana le construía, Hanabi lograba recompensar sus debilidades.

La idea de Hanabi era ser una heroína para su ciudad, ella conocía bien lo que significaba necesitar ayuda. Pensaba que si ella y su hermana tenían habilidades y armas especiales, lo mejor sería usarlas para el bien. La mejor amiga de su hermana mayor, Tenten, fue quien terminó de convencer a Hinata.

Gracias a su gran conocimiento, Tenten logró sintonizar los radios de la policía municipal en el centro de control que tenían en la mansiónHyūga. Su primera misión sería acabar con el asalto a una joyería. Chōji y Tenten esperaban a que las hermanas salieran, con el nuevo traje que Hanabi había elaborado.

Las hermanas salieron con un traje diferente. Hanabi llevaba puesto un short que llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, sus piernas estaban cubiertas completamente por unas mallas negras. Su blusa era de color amarillo, con zapatillas deportivas de color rojo. Su cara era cubierta por un antifaz del mismo color de su blusa. Su cabello castaño estaba atado en una coleta alta, al igual que su hermana. Su atuendo era fresco y un poco revelador.

Hanabi había creado un atuendo un poco más conservador para su hermana, a petición de ella. Su traje consistía en un pantalón tipo mallón ajustado de color negro, y una blusa del mismo tono algo holgada. Su atuendo se completaba por un antifaz y unas zapatillas grises. Hinata diría que en verdad era un traje conservador si su pantalón no ajustara demasiado sus caderas. Pero aunque no lo pareciera, se sentía cómoda.

—Bien, el plan es simple— comenzó Tenten, las hermanas prestaron atención —Chōji conducirá el auto y las dejará a una cuadra de la joyería— el mejor amigo de Hinata asintió mientras levantaba su pulgar —Ustedes irán a pie a la joyería y harán sus maniobras para detener el asalto.

—Yo las esperaré en el auto para huir al terminar la misión— terminó de decir Chōji. Tenten y él chocaron sus manos, entusiasmados por su nueva aventura.

—No lo sé— murmuró Hinata, indecisa por lo que para ella era una locura —Chōza-san no aprobará esto.

—Y es por eso que no le diremos a mi padre.

—Vamos Onee-sama, debemos hacer esto por todas esas personas indefensas— Hanabi tomó las manos de su hermana, Hinata tenía la vista en ella —Nuestros padres murieron por culpa de personas como esas que están atemorizando a la población.

Hinata cambió su mirada por una totalmente decidida, Hanabi tenía razón. Si ellas podían hacerlo, lo mejor era ayudar a los débiles.

—Esta bien, hagamos esto.

—Así se habla— celebró Tenten, antes de despedirse de las chicas y Chōji.

El plan estaba comenzando, Hinata y Hanabi habían tenido que subir a la azotea de la joyería para poder entrar, la barrera de policías a la entrada les impidió hacerlo de la manera tradicional. Gracias a los látigos eléctricos que Hinata había creado para Hanabi, ambas lograron hacer un hoyo en el techo.

Ellas cayeron al suelo con sutileza, siendo silenciosas en todo momento. Estaban en los baños de la joyería, donde algunos civiles se refugiaban de los asaltantes.

—¿Qué sigue Onee-sama?— interrogó la menor. Hinata tenía la mano en la puerta de los baños, esperando el momento indicado para salir de su escondite.

—Te encargarás de sus armas con tus látigos, yo los inmovilizo.

—¿Cuántos crees que sean?

—Tenten dijo que se trataba de cuatro personas, no creo que sea demasiado complicado— Hanabi asintió, su hermana le dedicó una mirada antes de abrir la puerta —No dejes que te disparen, tienes que ser muy veloz.

—Si.

Hinata abrió la puerta, la primera en salir fue Hanabi. La Hyūga utilizó sus látigos con destreza para desarmar a los primeros asaltantes, avanzó con rapidez hacia los hombres que utilizaban sus armas para amenazar a los encargados, mientras su hermana iba dando golpes en los brazos y piernas de los tipos que quedaban desprotegidos.

La más pequeña de las hermanas estaba en peligro, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Un quinto hombre salió de otra habitación, apuntando con una de sus pistolas. Hinata se interpuso entre ellos, recibiendo el disparo en el proceso. La ojiperla se impresionó al notar que la bala no le hacía ni el menor rasguño.

Hanabi quedó aturdida por el sonido, no reaccionó a tiempo cuando uno de los ladrones la levantó de los hombros para lanzarla. Hinata estaba distraída sometiendo al hombre que le disparó, no se percató de que su hermana salió disparada hasta que escuchó un cristal quebrarse.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sakura caminaba por la ciudad, el gran alboroto la guió hasta un lugar repleto de hombres con armas. No entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, estuvo por ir a ofrecer su ayuda cuando miró como un cuerpo salía de la extraña tienda, quebrando casi por completo un vidrio. La guerrera pensaba que era una manera demasiado extraña para salir de un lugar.

Hanabi sintió que alguien la cubría, unos brazos rodeándola le impidieron ir a parar al suelo. La Hyūga iba a agradecer a su salvador con un gran beso, pero su salvador resultó ser una mujer de cabello rosa y bonitos ojos. Se sintió un poco decepcionada. A salvo, pero decepcionada.

Hinata salió de la joyería lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, esquivando con agilidad a los policías para reunirse con su hermana. Un gran alivio se apoderó de ella al ver a Hanabi en los brazos de una chica, sin ningún rasguño.

—Oneesama, estoy bien— Sakura dejó a Hanabi en el suelo, la niña se levantó de un salto para correr hacia su hermana mayor —Esta mujer me salvó. Ella vuela Hinata.

La azabache sonrió por los disparates de su hermana —Muchas gracias. Estoy muy agradecida porque salvaste a mi hermana.

—D-de nada— Sakura se sonrojó fuertemente al ver a la chica llamada Hinata. Su piel de porcelana y esos ojos tan conocidos la hacían sentirse de una manera extraña. Sus caderas resaltaban fácilmente con ese pantalón que llevaba puesto. La Haruno se recriminó mentalmente al darse cuenta de la dirección en que iban sus pensamientos.

—Hanabi, creo que será mejor que nos retiremos— la nombrada no pareció estar de acuerdo, ella quería detener a los hombres que faltaban.

—Pero aún no terminamos.

—La policía se encargará de eso.

—Disculpen, ¿Qué es lo que sucede en ese lugar?— quiso saber Sakura, señalando la joyería en la que algunos policías comenzaban a entrar. Hinata dirigió su mirada a la guerrera, Sakura cubrió su collar con sus manos, como si con esa acción la ojiperla no se fuera a enterar de su compromiso.

—La estaban asaltando, unos hombres malos querían robar joyas— respondió Hanabi al ver que su hermana no lo hacía.

—En donde vivo eso es considerado un delito.

—Aquí también lo es— dijo Hinata con una sonrisa nerviosa. Le pareció un poco extraño el comentario de la chica de cabello rosa.

—Entonces déjenme esto a mi— Sakura se alejó de ellas, comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada de la joyería. Del lugar ya estaban sacando a los responsables del asalto.

Las hermanas se observaron una a la otra antes de prestar toda su atención a Sakura. Se sorprendieron al ver como ella apartaba los autos de los policías con sus manos, como si se tratarán de simples juguetes.

—Esa chica es fuerte— reconoció Hanabi. Aún sin poder comprender como lo había hecho.

—Señorita, ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?— le llamó la atención uno de los uniformados. Sakura ni siquiera lo miró.

La chica de cabello rosa se posicionó enfrente de los hombres arrestados, deslizó su pie izquierdo hacia atrás para tomar impulso e impacto su puño derecho en el pavimento. El suelo alrededor de varios metros tembló por el golpe, los hombres presentes la miraron con temor. Sakura les dirigió una mirada fulminante antes de hablar.

—No quiero que vuelvan a intentar robar, no pueden ni imaginarlo— Sakura se incorporó lentamente, su mano no tenía ninguna gota de sangre, solo algunos raspones —O lo próximo que golpeé mi puño no será el suelo.

Las Hyūga seguían sin poder salir de su asombro, fue Hanabi quien corrió y tomó la mano de Sakura para huir. Hinata les siguió de cerca.

—Definitivamente te necesitamos en nuestro equipo— dijo Hanabi emocionada, sin dejar de correr.

—¿Equipo?— Sakura alzó una ceja, intrigada por lo que la pequeña mencionó.

—Nosotras comenzamos a atrapar criminales, esta es nuestra primera misión.

—Son muy valientes— Sakura sonrió para Hinata, la azabache correspondió a su gesto.

Hinata abrió el auto cuando llegaron con Chōji, Hanabi prácticamente arrastró a Sakura al asiento trasero. La mayor de las hermanas se subió de lado del copiloto.

—¿Quién es esta chica?

—Después haces las preguntas Chōji, acelera— pidió Hinata, casi exigiendo al pobre de su mejor amigo. El Akimichi movió la palanca del auto y piso el acelerador.

—Entonces, ¿Si quieres unirte a nosotros?— Hanabi la miraba entusiasmada. Sakura dejó de ver a su hermana mayor para prestarle atención a la menor.

—Si ustedes me ayudan con mi misión.

—¿Cuál es tu misión?— preguntó Hinata, uniéndose a la conversación.

—Tengo que encontrar a mi mejor amiga. Su nombre es Ino-sama.

Hanabi tenía una gran sonrisa que no se podía apagar con nada —Dalo por hecho— Hinata asintió, en total acuerdo con su hermana.

La mayor de las Hyūga regreso su vista al frente para darles más privacidad en su plática, que parecía ser muy amena. Tocó su vientre con un poco de confusión, justo donde la bala supuestamente debió haber dejado una herida. No encontraba ninguna explicación. Tampoco al que su hermana menor estuviera sin un rasguño, cuando miró claramente como rompió un cristal al salir volando de la joyería.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Los pasos resonaban desde el fondo del pasillo, Ino no lo había visto pero ya imaginaba que se trataba del general Toneri. Se sentía débil por dejarse atrapar, pero desde siempre ella no había sido una guerra como Sakura. Ella más bien tenía otras habilidades.

—Dime donde tienen a la hija de Hiashi.

Ino dirigió su temblorosa mirada a Toneri —Ya te lo he dicho, yo también la estoy buscando. No sé dónde está— la vista de Ino bajó a sus muñecas, que estaban esposadas con grandes cadenas al suelo —Apenas me enteré que tengo una hermana.

—Tu padre creía que había asesinado a nuestros dioses, pero ella sigue con vida. Es por eso que aún podemos manejar el agua— Toneri respiró profundamente antes de comenzar a formar una pequeña burbuja en su mano derecha —Aquí no podrás hacer fuego, este es un lugar frío. Un lugar que no le gusta a tu especie.

—No soy una especie, soy la hija del dios del Sol.

—¡Sólo eres la hija de un asesino!— exclamó molesto, dando un golpe a los barrotes de la celda donde estaba atrapada Ino.

—Dime la verdad, por favor— pidió Ino, procurando que su voz no se quebrara —¿Mi hermana está viva?

—Esta viva, puedo sentirlo.

Toneri se marchó dejando sola a Ino, la pobre chica se negó a derramar lágrimas. No les daría el placer de verla llorar.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Un review por favor :D

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización ️3


End file.
